The Mercenary
by Sugoi123
Summary: On that fateful day, he was left alone. Abandoned by his family and forgotten for his sibling. He was forgotten to the world while the other was raised to be Nobility. With the upcoming gatherings and disputes, a young boy is contracted to defend a beautiful princess, but will the sacrifices be worth the rewards?
1. Prologue

**Yo. I'm back with a new instalment of the same genre but an idea that I thought might be able to work quite well. Instead of being transported to Sword Art Online, the events that happen are actually happening in real life. So, this is set in the olden times as to not over-run with modern technology.**

 **This is a Samurai/bounty hunter fic as of now.**

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

Yuuki Shouzou withheld the urge to quiver as he stared into the cold, hard eyes of the man – no boy, in front of him. Not one hint of emotion could be seen from within those eyes, the dead orbs that were called eyes; no love, no anger, no _feeling_. It was devoid, utterly and completely. Now, Yuuki Shouzou was a man that was known for his ability to negotiate and read those around him from slight twitches, movements and facial expressions, so it was a very disconcerting fact that the man couldn't get a hold of what his guest was thinking. Licking his lips to make sure there were no blunders throughout the conversation, the Emperor of Japan man started.

"Welcome, my guest, to my palace. I hope that you find your stay here most welcoming." Yuuki Shouzou said kindly, his small smile matching the clear honest aura he was protruding from himself.

The boy in front of him tilted his head to the left slightly as he regarded the man with an inquisitive stare. Much to the emperor's shock, it was him that averted his eyes from the guest's orbs first. It was, after all, hard to stare into the pair of eyes that held no emotion to latch onto. It was like staring at a dead child. The throne room around them was getting colder and colder by the minute, either because of the autumn season or the boy's gaze that could freeze hell, the Emperor was unsure. The smaller boy gave a slight nod to emperor allowing the man to release a shaky breath he was holding.

Some of you might question as to what an Emperor would be scared of. His country in trouble, that was a big reason, but the biggest was any threat to his family. This proceeding needed to go well or else the man's worries would just escalate.

"It wasn't that long ago that I held my coronation to my rule," the continued silence from the boy was the only heading the Emperor needed to continue forward, "yet, while most of my country seems to be adjusting well to my continued rule from my father, there seems to be some resistance from the extremists. They threaten my country and family from within my own borders because of grievances they have held because of my father's decisions. These groups can't harm me politically, but I wish to show the people that I'm not like my father, but some groups just can't seem to be swayed. It's because of these radical ideas that they have in turn started to target my family."

A blank face was all that awaited him from the boy, no words of condolence that he could build off. The only improvement was the slight flick of the eyes to show the Emperor that the boy was processing the information at blinding speeds, probably already having found out what the Emperor had summoned him for.

"Exactly four days ago, a group of Ronin had managed to sneak into my palace through an exploited weakness towards the back of the grounds. Several of my trusted men were killed in a sword fight that seemed to erupt after a small confrontation outside my throne room." The man paused slightly, remembering the damage when he returned to the Palace with his family, "I was most thankful that my wife had decided the day before that we would take a carriage into town and greet some of the newer shops that have emerged since my Coronation." Again the man paused to wet his lips as the boy still hadn't moved an inch, "The extremists of this country have a small following and movement, but they are powerful families with stronger connections. Evidentially, I cannot sentence them to prison or death without a scandal getting out about me being a tyrannical dictator, much like my father was."

"I assume that this is where I intervene in the story?" the tone the boy used was enough to send a shudder down the older man's back.

"Yes, it is." The man said unwaveringly, steeling his face into a firm mask as to ward off the coldness that was radiating of the boy and freezing the gold arm rests of his throne chair. "Had I not feared for my family, I wouldn't have involved you in this matter. However, the attack on my Palace has shown me that even cooping them in the castle can't ward off radicals. The reason I've summoned you today is for my daughter's sake. My son is an avid swordsman himself having learnt under the best fighters this capital has to offer. My youngest daughter is currently under the protection from a group of my most trusted and skilled men. My eldest daughter however, has found that her ex-bodyguard wasn't too her likings, too clingy and overprotective. She dismissed him without my consent but she has a temper like her mother, that one." The man said with a slight laugh remembering when his daughter got so flustered she hit her brother through his sliding bedroom door.

"Tell her that she needs the protection."

The boy's suggestion allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"It isn't that simple, my boy. When my Daughter, Asuna, doesn't want something or to do anything there is no convincing her. She gets her temper from her mother, after all. I'd rather not get caught up in the cross-fire of her temper."

Silence. The boy's facial expressions didn't change but the slight shrugging of his shoulders told the elder man what the boy thought of his excuse.

Coughing uncomfortable, the Emperor pushed on, "I heard rumours of the wandering swordsman that has never let a client down. They call you the 'Reaper' after all, the harvester of death and the confronter of evil. You have felled great tycoons of power that have abused their power throughout the whole of Japan, if the rumours are to be believed. How did you receive that moniker, if you don't mind asking?" the man wondered, not really expecting an answer because of the boy's coldness and lack of authority, as expected if you raised yourself. Again, to be believed if the rumours are correct.

"Through hard work and effort."

Just like the Emperor had thought, the boy left the sentence at that. It wasn't surprising, why give a man you hardly know your secrets?

"Interesting," the Emperor closed his eyes for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts for the next sentence, "I hope that we can come to a… contract, if you will, for you to provide your services to protect my daughter, at least until I have quashed all of the radicals that dare threaten my family. Money shouldn't be an issue, after all."

"A marvellous plan, you highness, however, what about your people? Surely your guards would be annoyed that you have hired a boy you know nothing about with the sole purpose of protecting your daughter. I could have been hired beforehand by the same radicals you with to quash."

The man had to give the boy credit, he was unnaturally clever and sharp. It was slightly scary but positively let Yuuki Shouzou know that his decision was well placed.

"I can handle the rebukes from my guards and subjects if it means my family is safe. That I can assure you."

"You're a noble man, Yuuki Shouzou, better than most." The first gesture of respect the Emperor had heard that wasn't forced from the boy throughout the whole conversation. A slight bubble of pride rose in the man as he basked in the subtle respect that was now being directed towards him instead of the dank aura that was clinging to the boy.

"But," the boy continued, "I have a certain requirement that needs to be met before I can accept such contract."

This caused Yuuki Shouzou to sweat a little. It was a hidden fear that the boy would ask for something that the man couldn't give him forcing the contract to become void. He couldn't risk it, his family needed him.

"This requirement would be?" Yuuki Shouzou asked nervously.

"I need you to promise me something. A specific request that only you can grant for me." The boy finished, a small, evil smirk appearing on his face as he stared down at the man, a terrifying glint in his eyes that had the Emperor holding back a subtle shiver.

"What would you require of me in the form of a promise?" he was suddenly aware of how dry his lips actually were.

The younger boys eyes lit up like a small child at New Year's seeing a man-made dragon run around the street. A haunted look passed over the onyx orbs for a second before the room dropped several degrees in temperature.

"I need you to promise that I can use any force necessary to banish those that would hurt your daughter from this mortal plane."

That was all the man needed to hear before his thoughts reverted back to the boy's moniker, 'Reaper'. It conformed the man's suspicions; the boy was a demon given human form.

"Then it's a promise." Yuuki Shouzou replied shakily as the boy appeared in front of his desk, quill in hand as he signed 'Reaper' on the small line at the bottom of the paper that was their contract. "Let us meet my family then." The man calmed his nerves as he stood from his throne and took purpose-eating stride towards where his family would be, the dining room.

" _I hope you live up to your name, 'Reaper'… for my daughter's sake."_

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Prologue over.**

 **PM what you think and make sure to leave a nice review for me to respond to.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions!

Chapter 1: Introductions

Yuuki Asuna was not a happy girl. Not one bit. The chestnut haired girl angrily stormed her way to the dining room where her meal was situated. Her mother had already left her room after their argument that had left them both mentally exhausted, despite the fact that they would deny how much their argument had effected one another. Her mother had the audacity to tell yell at her about dismissing her body guard and suggesting that she would have to stay in her room. Yes, the attack on the Palace was a shocking occurrence but that didn't mean they had to wall themselves in!

Stay in her room when her older brother would be undoubtable fighting on the front lines to protect their family. Her sister left in a circle of guards, not with her family. How was Asuna supposed to agree to those terms? Asuna needed to prove that she could be relied on as much as her brother or any guard. It was for that reason that she had convinced the head guard, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, to give her fencing lessons and to keep her lessons a secret. If her mother or father found out then she most definitely would be kept by one of their sides at all times.

The fact that she couldn't socialise with people her own age because of her nobility status meant that she was deprived of companionship. She had seen many attractive boys in the town, many girls who she wanted to befriend but couldn't. She needed to be treated like an adult, a person that wasn't bound to 'princess law,' and a person that wanted to make it for herself in the real world.

The girl trampled her way into the dining room, the anger she felt was rolling off her in streams. She knew that people would use her for leverage against her father, against her country, but that wouldn't matter if she could be trusted. Trusted to make her own decisions and who she wanted to befriend, not handpicked nobles from different parts of the world or Japan that her father could trust.

It was as she got seated that the oaken wood door with dragon cravings engraved in the edges opened. The only person missing from the table was her father so that was who she suspected would be on the other side.

She was only half-right.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Yuuki Shouzou looked to his daughter as she jabbed at her food, vicious lunges only enhanced by the golden cutlery she was using. Without a pause, the man seated himself and coughed to get the attention onto him.

"Asuna, my dear," the man smiled slightly when he saw his wife roll her eyes, "Why so angry?"

"I and mother had an argument about my…protection and decisions in life. She believes that I need to be kept in my prison." The man had to withhold a wince at the mention of a prison, he knew she meant her bedroom and the idea had originally been his.

"I suppose that I and your mother went a little over the top, dear," the man replied, watching in delight as his daughters' eyes widened slightly and his wife's narrowed. He sighed slightly and sent a look towards his wife that they would talk later, "You are of 16 years of age, and it wouldn't be too troubling to allow you some…leeway." Shouzou uttered resolutely.

Throughout the whole proceedings the man's son had watched with a slight glint in his eyes, a clever boy Kouichirou was. The youngest of the trio was a little girl called Yui with hair as dark as her mothers. The little girl seemed to occupying herself with the meat that was situated on her plate.

"However," the man cut into his daughter's secret victory dance, "I do have one condition you have to follow. No buts."

The smile that was on the girls face dropped but she still thanked her father with a hug for having considered her point of view. It was always nice to be recognised by her father, he was a very good man and ruler.

"What is the condition?"

Shouzou coughed slightly, unsure as to how his daughter would take the news.

"I want you to keep someone with you at all times, he's a…family friend." Her father tried to lie but Asuna saw straight through the façade. It was a body guard.

"Is this person a body guard, father?" she asked sweetly.

The man gulped before responding, "Of course not dear, of course not." Without letting her respond, the older man waved his hand for an extra chair to be brought to the table and that the maid next to the door would let in his guest.

As the door opened a boy with the coal coloured eyes entered the room for all to see.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Blink.

Pause.

Blink.

Why? Why must that condition affect me and the worst possible times? I see I am stood in front of Shouzou's wife, Yuuki Kyouko, a bob of rich, brown hair that reached her shoulders and eyes narrowed into slight slits as she regarded me. Good luck. She wouldn't understand anything from my cheerful smile or the way I held myself. It was all forced, after all.

I see her hand is offered out to me. I bow, gently grabbing her hand and kissing the knuckles. The proper introduction to those of high class.

"I apologise," the words fall out of my mouth as a sheepish smile bestows my face. How I hate acting, "but I seem to lose my focus at the most inopportune times when confronted with beautiful women."

The woman nodded her head slightly, a small smile gracing her hard features. She appreciated flattery. That was something that could be built on.

"It is fine, young man." She replied to me.

I make my way around the large, oblong table to shake the older boy's hand, Yuuki Kouichirou. A fine swordsman if what I've heard is to believed. Though I may test that for myself. I see a smaller girl with dark hair sat looking at me with a spark of interest. She is too young to know anything about this fiasco as her interest seems to be wanted a new friend.

Then I notice my client. The chestnut hair that falls lusciously behind her, a small glare in her eyes as she stares at me in accusation. She has figured out why I am here. Good.

I take the seat opposite my client, the seat that the Emperor had offered me when we was walking to the dining hall. A meal is set in front of me as I notice the golden cutlery.

"This is Kirito, Asuna. The person I want to stay by your side. He is a family friend and is around your age. The company would do you some good?" her father seemed to question at the end and by the girls eyes narrowing even more I take it that she didn't buy the excuse.

I introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Kirito." I said politely with a small, humbling smile on my face.

"Kirito is a strange name." the girl responds hoping for a rise from me.

Her mother gave her a smouldering look that was ignored in favour of staring at me.

"I'm afraid that you will have to discuss that with my parents then." I reply in kind as the girl nods her head slowly.

"You too seem to be getting along swimmingly," the older man said as I started to eat my food at a steady pace despite not being in the mood for food, "Why doesn't Asuna show you to where you will be staying, the guest room slightly down from her own." The man stared at his daughter with an expression that held significance and the girl released a sigh at her predicament.

"Come, Kirito, I will give you a tour." Asuna told me as she vacated the table without waiting for me.

Oh well, I knew the structure of this palace like the back of my hand anyway.

"I do not wish to intrude during diner, your highness…" I start.

"Please Kirito," her eyes turned predatory before her father could reply to me, "I insist."

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Cold black eyes that belonged to a small black haired boy. Staring at her. Accusation in those dark orbs. A tiny finger points at her. Demanding an answer.

"How?" he started, "How could you?" the child had some dirt on his face and a cut below his eyes.

"Kazuto! It-it's not like that, I promise!" the older woman screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Why would you do it?" the boy repeated the basis of his question, a cold gaze staring at her.

"We never loved Suguha more than you! We've changed I promise!" she tried to say again, falling to her knees in the process as the two confronted outside a large house.

The boy didn't reply as he turned on the ball of his feet. Slight cuts in his dark Kimono that looked like knife cuts. Wordlessly, the boy walked away from her as his figure was enveloped by a dark shroud that coalesced from the shadows.

Kirigaya Midori sat upright from her bed, small tears leaking from her eyes as she replayed the events that just happened in her nightmare. It was a reoccurring dream that wouldn't leave the woman alone.

Kirito would have been 15 this year, old enough to final start making his own decisions but not too old that she wouldn't be able to mother over him. He would have been such an eager boy like he was when he was a child. Innocent eyes would ask her for treats or snacks when he worked especially hard at his training. His long black hair that she would brush for him because he couldn't reach. She always loved to stroke his face as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Rubbing her arm on her sleeve to rid the tears from her face, Midori got from her bed as stared out the window towards the forest that surrounded the Kirigaya Mansion. She would wait for her husband to awaken, he would listen to her cries of redemption.

At 4 AM in the morning, Midori stared at the forest. The same forest that her son disappeared into when he was only 7 years old.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

I see that we have entered Asuna's room. We passed my temporary room thirty seconds ago but I held my tongue. The contract works better of the client is that one that does the demanding.

It is no surprise that I see her reach for a rapier after the shuts the door. She pins me to the wall with the rapier looming very closely to my exposed neck, the edge trying to worm its way into my skin and draw blood.

Blink.

Pause.

Blink.

"I know you aren't a family friend, I know you're a body guard." Asuna's accusations are very correct, her tirade forcing me to focus on the words slipping from her rosy lips. "My father is suspicious of everyone after the attack, being betrayed by the people you swore to lead and protect can be a daunting affair. I'm guessing you wouldn't know."

She uses the word betrayed but she doesn't know the meaning of the word. How it feels to be truly betrayed by those that you love.

"My father doesn't have friends, he's a reclusive man that only has acquaintances at best. Other nobles that he can trust to be around his family."

She makes accusations based on what she knows. Clever girl. However, not the best at taming that mouth of hers. Her grip on the rapier is loose and unreformed, maybe a few pointers would help. I banished the thought from my head.

"So, do you admit to being my bodyguard?"

I look at her room in interest. Multiple entrance and exit points that would be easily accessible with the right equipment.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" the girl growled. Always keep your enemy heavy with emotion and make sure they're off-guard.

"Your sister is young, no? Probably about 6 years old?" I knew the answer but made it sound like a guess.

"We aren't here to discuss my sister, Mr Kirito!" I am amused by how easily flustered she is.

"What are we here to discuss then?"

"Your worth." She said challengingly, I would be offended had I cared about her opinion, "I find you untrustworthy but my mother and father seem taken with you." She finished.

"Gustav Rapier. The shell guard of the rapier is unusual but effective. The rapier features classical lines, with a high-carbon steel flex-tempered blade, a stainless steel hilt." I say staring at her Rapier. A 17th century blade, very rare.

"Pardon?" she blinks at the assessment of her weapon, obviously not expecting that I knew the make.

"Your blade. It is a Gustav Rapier."

"How could you possible know that? It's a limited, rare 17th century blade!" it was as she was talking that I managed to disarm her and swap the blade for a broom that was just to the right of me. The weight would be the same, but instead of steel at my neck, there would only be wood.

It takes her a few seconds to notice that she is no longer holding her blade that she keeps desperately hidden from her father. How interesting.

I slice the wooden broom in half when she notices the blade's absence. I offer the Rapier back to her to show my trustworthiness, point aimed towards me.

"Does that prove my worth, Miss Yuuki?"

She has an understanding glint in her eyes as the blade comes to rest at her side, "It seems I have slighted you, Mr Kritio. Maybe I can repay you?" she motions sweetly as her finger trails a line down my jaw line.

She is trying to force me to shiver, to show that I am weak to her seduction. She pouts out her lips to give them a full effect, something she has practiced in the mirror far too much.

"Why don't we start again?" she brings her mouth dangerously close to my ear, a weak point that no one can know about.

I push her away slightly as I nod my head, fake enthrallment that she buys so willingly will get her killed one day. I suppose that's what I'm here to prevent.

"My name is Kirito, my lady." She nods her head encouragingly, urging me to reveal more, "And I believe we went past my room." I shrug off her shock as she gaps at me. I open the door enough to slop through while turning my head to stare back at her.

"You coming, my lady?"

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

Kirigaya Minetaka listened to his wife rave on about their young boy, Kazuto. He would have been 15 this year, she would say before crying. She would mention how much she missed the boy, much like himself, how she would miss putting him in bed when he would fall asleep after training.

The only glaring difference between Minetaka and Midori was that he wasn't nearly as affected by Kazuto's disappearance as she was. The boy wasn't a prodigy like his twin sister, so naturally, he favoured Suguha more so than Kazuto. It was a mistake, granted, that parents shouldn't do, but it happened and there was nothing he could do about it now.

The man watched as the woman shook her head sadly as stared longingly outside the window. It was her that noticed the young boy's disappearance and that weighed heavily on his wife's chest. His sister wasn't effected at the time but later on - in the years that passed by- she started to notice how much his disappearance affected her. It disgusted many of their close friends that they had willingly deprived one of their own children, but the excuse was that they were too caught up in Suguha's brilliance.

Thinking back, the man would could notice how distant the boy had become. He often skipped dinner, maybe it was because they forgot to put a plate out for him or because he would come down, grab his food and leave the table. The man was unsure and that cut him deeply.

Alas, it was 3 years that Midori and Minetaka treated their son, Kazuto, like a mere object that loitered around the mansion. Three Years of deprived love and two extra years of not being noticed by his parents had forced the boy's hand. He left. Left the house. Left the family. The ultimate dishonour that a child could bring on one house.

The Kirigaya's had been devastated. They all had been. Their friends had been quick to forgive, but never forget. It took a year, but slowly all their friends and family came back to support them. Nothing brought back the gap that was left from Kazuto's disappearance, but it helped nonetheless. Midori's sister had slapped her when she found out Kazuto had left. Screamed profanities at the both of them for the boy's treatment before fleeing the scene quickly. Most likely in search of the boy.

There was always those that refused to forgive though. The friends they had in the form of the Asada Clan. They only had one daughter, Shino, who they loved fiercely. The girl was very shy, insecure and didn't like to socialise a lot. It was Kazuto that managed to get her to open up to her family so the news that he left was like a slap in the face. According to the Shino's parents, the girl wept for days and neglected to eat food before turning ill.

Sighing, the man turned back to his wife as she started crying again. She was reliving a memory from when Kazuto and Suguha were a lot younger, before they noticed Suguha's brilliance and neglected to notice Kazuto's own brilliance that would outshine that of his sister.

It was when they started to train in the art of sword from did the parents notice that Suguha was a natural with a Kendo Bamboo stick. She managed to battle her father for 5 minutes before her 4 year old body would give up. It saddened the man to realise that he didn't even give Kazuto the chance to test his skills as he told Suguha that she would be his apprentice.

Midori had shouted her protests at the idea of forgetting Kazuto but the boy had assured his mother that it was fine and he wouldn't be very good anyway. Minetaka could tell that his wife wanted to protest but the boy was unnaturally smart for his age and managed to quill his mother's anger with one significant look.

Sighing once again, Minetaka gave a silent prayer to the boy that he was alright and asking for redemption for how he treated his son.

They had to find him.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

"Do you think she knows I contracted you?" Shouzou said solemnly, the glumness present in his voice.

"That would depend, do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?" the boy replied, his eyes studying the impressive art work in the man's study.

"The truth, I need to hear It." the man sighed.

"You sucked." The boy replied, his eyes coming to stare at the man as said man looked down at his feet. The truth hurt, as they say.

A ghost of a smile appeared moments after, his wife seemed taken with the boy so there was always hope.

"That smile you put on around my family, I didn't think you knew what emotion was?" the man tried to joke even as his chuckle died out when the boy responded with his head tilting to the side.

Coughing to regain some composure, the man continued, "It was all an act then?"

"Yes." The boy paused as if debating what his next words would be, "It is better for the client and people involved if they think I care. By thinking well of me, the client never knows-"

"Never knows the monster that lays beneath?" the man hinted at to which the boy nodded his head at. It was always disturbing when a boy no older than Sixteen years of age would admit to being more of a monster than a human.

"I'm sorry," the man said only to be stopped by the raised hand of his guest.

"There is no need. You are correct in your assumption." At this the boy gained a cruel smirk, "many of my clients tell me that…" the boy trailed off, suspense littering the air.

"Tell you what?" the older man brought the bait, his own curiosity getting the better of him in this predicament.

"They tell me that I am quite the…Demon."

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

 **So, there is the next instalment. As always, leave a review!**

 **Not Beta'd.**


End file.
